


Otage

by malurette



Category: The Last of the Mohicans - James Fenimore Cooper
Genre: Drabble, Gen, facing death with dignity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Cora fera bravement face.
Kudos: 2





	Otage

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Otage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** The Last of the Mohicans (livre)  
>  **Personnages :** Cora vs Magua  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de James Fenimore Cooper, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Korra a peur qu’il ne soit trop tard pour elle. »  
> d’après Kandai_Suika> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (18 déc. ’14 – o6 janv. ’15)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du livre, _incompatible avec le film_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cora a peur qu’il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Même si Hawkeye et Uncas se lancent à sa poursuite, elle a peu d’espoir d’échapper à Magua. Il l’utilisera, comme bouclier plutôt que s’avouer vaincu et la laisser partir. Si elle savait où les retrouver, elle pourrait tenter de prendre sur elle de l’attaquer et de s’échapper, mais ne sait pas encore comment.

Elle ne tient pas à se sacrifier pour mettre un terme à la guerre entre une tribu indienne et les soldats de son père. Mais si le seul choix c’est elle ou Alice, elle sauvera sa sœur.


End file.
